


Elevator Music

by Jparker97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97
Summary: Imagine being stuck in an elevator with Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan. You've been stranded for hours now, and even with the cold weather, the tiny box was getting hot fast. Piece by piece, clothing is removed until the guys are shirtless and you're wearing nothing but a satin slip. With a sideways glance from Chris, Sebastian nods his interest. Whatever happens next is a secret you three will keep forever.I did not, and still do not, feel comfortable writing this about Chris and Sebastian, so I changed it to Steve and Bucky.





	Elevator Music

Today had been a terrible day, and all I wanted to do was go home, take off my cursed heels, slide into some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and polish off the rest of the Ben & Jerry’s pint I had stashed in the freezer for nights like this. My boss, on top of being a douche in general, asked, no  _ **told,**_  me to stay late to get some last minute things done before the weekend, which took him to all around asshat supreme levels of dickheadedness. He did, however, say that he owed me one, so I think I’m going to be calling in on Monday. Why? Because I fucking deserve it.

I entered the lobby of my apartment complex and headed to the elevator. I was about to hit the ‘door close’ button when I heard a man call out to hold the door. To my surprise,  _the_  Captain America and  _the_ Winter Soldier got on the elevator with me. 

“Thanks,” said the Captain, offering me a smile while his friend nodded his thanks as well. I smiled back at them. **  
**

“Not a problem,” I replied as I glanced at them out of the corner of my eye. Captain Rogers had on a pair of dark jeans, a gray shirt and a brown leather jacket. He was good looking, there’s no denying that. The Sergeant, who I stared at way longer than I needed to, was sex on legs. He had dark jeans on as well, but he filled them out waaaaaay more than the Captain. He had this red henley on, and a grayish-brown jacket. He looked hella fine.

I was staring at his ass when I looked up and noticed that he was watching me. I felt my face burn as I turned away. Suddenly, the elevator shuddered before coming to an abrupt stop that had me stumbling forward as I lost my footing. Luckily, Captain Rogers caught me before I could fall to the ground.

“Gotcha. You okay?” he asked, setting me right. The lights had gone out in the car, only to be replaced by an emergency light that was too dim to see very well, but I was able to make out his face. He was concerned for my safety, which was sweet.

“Yes, thank you.” I walked over to the control panel, picking up the phone to attempt at getting ahold of someone when I noticed there was no dial tone. “Okay, no dial tone so I guess I’ll just call the building manager and let him know about the elevator.” I opened my purse and began to search for my phone, but I couldn’t find it. “Oh no, I must have left it in my car or at work. Shit.” I looked back at the two men. “I know neither one of you lives here, but could you get ahold of whoever you were visiting and have them call the manager?” The Captain nodded before pulling out his phone and called his friend.

“Hey, Sam. Look, Bucky, I and one of your neighbors are stuck in the, hello? Sam?” he looked at his phone before putting it back to his ear. “Sam? You there? Hello?” He shook his head at us. “I don’t think Sam is gonna be able to help. He sounded like he was at a bar or something. It was like he could barely hear me.” Well crap.

“Hold on, let me try. Maybe he’ll be able to hear me,” the Sergeant interjected before we could lose hope. He pulled his phone out and dialed Sam, smiling when he answered. “Yo, bird brain. We need your help. Yeah, Steve, your neighbor, and I are stuck in the elevator in your building. Call the manager for us. Thanks.” He slid his phone back in his pocket and shrugged at his friend. “Maybe you just had a bad connection.” We all exchanged glances before the Sergeant sat down and leaned back against the wall, his friend joining him.

“You might as well sit down too. It’s going to be a while before anyone gets here, and those shoes look uncomfortable to walk in, let alone stand around in,” the Captain noted, pointing at my shoes with his chin. I nodded before joining them on the floor, pulling the heels off and sighing in relief. “So, we can try and pass the time by getting to know each other a bit. What’s your name?” he asked me. I gave them my name and they nodded.

“I already know who you two are, but I’d feel weird referring to you by your first names when you both have titles,” I stated. They both gave me a weird look, so I went on and explained. “You’re Captain Rogers, and you’re Sergeant Barnes,” I began, pointing to each of them in turn. “Growing up, I was always told that if someone has a title, then I am to address them by that title only unless they give me permission to call them by their first name. So, unless you say I can call you Steve and Bucky, I can only refer to you by your titles.” Sergeant Barnes nudged my foot with his.

“Who taught you that?” he asked.

“My dad. It’s a form of respect in my family.” He smiled at me.

“Well, he’s a good man, your dad. You can call me Bucky, though. Being called Sergeant Barnes makes me feel like I’m in trouble.” I nodded in understanding.

“I agree with him. Being called Captain Rogers does make me feel like I did something wrong, so please, call me Steve.” I laughed

“Well, I don’t want you to feel like you’re in trouble, so I guess I can call you that,” I joked. Even though it was cold outside, our little car was getting to be a bit hot. I took my coat off, laying it over my purse. After a while, I noticed the two men take their jackets off as well. We started talking about anything and everything, just to pass the time. But, the more we talked, the hotter the car became, so more clothing was removed. I was starting to regret wearing this dress to work tonight. I was trying to catch the eye of the cute new guy, but when his boyfriend showed up with flowers and they kissed rather passionately, I threw in the towel. Even I know when to admit defeat.

It was apparently starting to get too hot, for Steve and Bucky had already removed their shirts (revealing the yummiest abs I’ve ever seen. Seriously I could trace over every muscle with my tongue if they’d let me). Thanking my lucky stars that I had shaved my legs this morning, I had taken off my boots and knee high socks. It helped, but it wasn’t enough. Movement caught my attention, and as I looked up, Steve and Bucky were taking off their own socks and shoes.

“You two gonna take off your pants too?” I asked, half serious and half scared. Bucky looked over at me.

“If we’re stuck in this elevator for much longer, yeah.” A sly grin grew over his face as he regarded me further. “Why? You hoping to check out the rest of me?” I felt my jaw drop in surprise. I didn’t think he was going to say anything about me staring at his ass earlier. I felt my panties dampen, and I hoped I wasn’t getting myself in too deep.

“No. Well, not unless you want me to,” I teased. Bucky glanced over at Steve, the two clearly having a silent conversation. I figured I wasn’t in terrible company, so I pulled my dress off, which left me in my slip and my underwear. I heard the two of them suck in a breath when they noticed my lack of attire.

“Wow. White satin,” Steve groaned. “I haven’t seen that on a woman since the 1940’s.” I glanced up at him, and noticed that his eyes had darkened. His gaze sent another flood of arousal through me, thoroughly seeping through my panties.

“Yeah, I’m with you Steve,” Bucky joined in. I caught his eye and felt a shiver run through me. His gaze was absolutely sinister, and I noticed a bulge in his jeans that wasn’t there before. “White satin is like kryptonite to me,” he growled, crawling over to me. I squirmed as he ran the tip of his nose up the side of my neck. “Doll, we can  _smell_ how wet you are. Don’t try to deny it,” he breathed in my ear. I looked over at Steve, who smiled and nodded in confirmation as he palmed himself through his jeans. Bucky stood then, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. “Doll, we need to know if you want this. Otherwise, we’ll forget this happened and we’ll wait with you until we’re rescued. Okay?” I felt hands at my hips, grabbing my undies. I made eye contact with Steve, who was in only his boxer briefs, the same question on his face.

There was no way I was going to say no to Captain America and the Winter Soldier. I held Steve’s gaze as I lifted my hips, giving him room to remove my panties. Once they were off, I got up on my knees and pulled Bucky’s pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles, freeing his impressive length. I took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip, while Steve laid down on his back, my knees on either side of his head. As I began to bob up and down on his cock, Steve went to work on me, using his tongue to coax even more slick from me. I started to rock against his face, finding the friction I needed to get me closer to orgasm. Suddenly, he sucked my clit into his mouth, causing me to moan around Bucky’s dick.

“Mmmm. Fuck, darlin’. Seeing your lips wrapped around my dick while you ride Stevie’s face is fuckin’ beautiful,” he praised. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes as I hummed in my throat, earning another moan from him. “You keep that up and I’m gonna come, and I’m no where near finished with you,” he threatened. I felt Steve’s hands slide up my sides, bunching my slip as he grabbed my hips and pulled me down roughly against his face.

“ _Ohhhhh_ ,” I moaned as he doubled his efforts, my orgasm coming to a peak before it washed over me. I let Bucky slide from my mouth as I came down from my high, while Steve greedily lapped up everything I had to offer. He then slid out from between my legs, kneeling behind me as he ran his hands all over me.

“Buck, she tastes so fuckin’ good,” he swore while licking his lips. “You wanna taste her?” he asked as he began massaging my breasts. I looked up at Bucky, dying to know where he wanted to take this.

“Nah, it’s ok. I’m not really done enjoying her mouth. Go ahead and get yourself wet though,” he offered as he sat back down, beckoning me forward. I followed him, grabbing his cock and bringing it to my lips again, licking it before sliding back down on it. I felt Steve behind me, his strong thighs against mine. His cock, long and hot, brushed against my folds, collecting the remaining slick before nudging his tip inside me.

“Is this ok? If this is too much I-oh!” he cried out as I pushed back against him. “I take that as a ‘yes’ then.” I felt Steve pull all the way out before slamming back into me, thrusting me forward onto Bucky. “Fuck doll, you’re so tight. Has it been a while since the last time a man had you?” he asked breathlessly as he continued to pound into me. I couldn’t talk, for I had a mouth full of Bucky. Suddenly Steve grabbed me around my chest and pulled me upright against him, pulling out of me entirely. “I think Bucky needs to feel how tight you are. Do you want Bucky to fuck you too?” he growled in my ear. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Bucky smoothed his shirt out before laying flat on his back on it, while Steve laid me on his chest. I pushed myself up on my hands to look at him, smiling before leaning down to kiss him. Two hands, one warm and one cool, came up to hold my face as I maneuvered myself around to straddling him. I broke the kiss to sit up, grabbing his straining cock and easing down onto it. I moaned at the feeling of being filled again.

“Ohhhhhh  _fuck_ , Bucky.” I began to roll my hips, loving just how deep he could reach. He pulled my slip up and over my head, leaving us all bare to each other.

“Fuck Stevie, you’re right. She’s so fuckin’ tight and wet. Come here baby,” he cooed, pulling me down for a kiss. I kept moving, chasing another orgasm that was fast approaching, thanks to him constantly touching that sensitive spot deep inside me. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. Ride that dick. I can tell you’re getting close.” Finally, after a few minutes, my release came and I slowed, trying to ride it out as long as I could. My legs and arms threatened to give out, and luckily both men caught me. I laid my head against Bucky’s chest, listening to his hammering heart while he held my hips in place as he thrusted up into me. Just then, I felt something warm teasing against my back entrance. Steve leaned against my back and whispered in my ear.

“Have you ever had anyone take you back here?” I moved my head to see him better, before mouthing ‘no’. He smirked before slowly easing a finger inside. “If this is too much for you, I’ll stop.” I was so relaxed that it barely stung, which prompted him to add another finger. “Can I try it with this?” he asked, leaning back to rub his tip against me.

“Go for it,” I rasped. He positioned his tip against my hole and slowly pushed in. Once he got past my initial resistance, he was able to push himself all the way in. I groaned, not in pain, but in pleasure, the feeling of being stretched by the both of them at once was almost too much to bear.

“Jesus that’s amazing. And you’re taking all of me so well, baby,” he crooned. “Buck, you hold her hips while I hold her shoulders. I think we might be able to get one more out of her,” Steve instructed as the two of them began to thrust in turns. At first, I was skeptical that I could have a third orgasm, but with the way they were moving, I was quickly proven wrong. The longer they went, the stronger my orgasm was going to be. “Fuck I’m almost there, Bucky how about you?” Steve asked, his pace picking up speed.

“Yeah I’m almost there, and judging by how she’s squeezing the hell outta my dick, she’s almost there too.” Steve let go of my shoulders to pull my hips up just an inch, but that inch was all it took for Bucky to hit that spot a few times and I was coming again. “Steve that was it. She just came again and fuck!” Bucky cried out as he wrapped his arms around and thrusted inside me as hard as he could, coating my walls with his seed. We both slumped over in exhaustion while Steve made sure we were okay.

“Now, it’s my turn,” Steve muttered as he began to ram into me at a grueling speed. After a few minutes of relentless pounding, he too came, squirting his release inside me as well. He collapsed on top of us, smushing me against Bucky’ chest. I was in the middle of the most amazing super soldier sandwich, and I had no intention of moving unless I needed to. We laid there, relishing in the feeling of flesh on flesh for god knows how long before Steve gently peeled himself off me.

“There are some body wipes in my purse if you need them,” I called out to him, noticing that he was looking around for something to clean up with. He grabbed my bag and rifled through it, finding the pack of wipes and pulled them out, using them to clean himself up. Bucky and I remained where we were, his metal hand drawing random patterns on my back. I was in a state of bliss, and if truth be told, I was more fond of Bucky than Steve. They both had their merits, but I’m particularly drawn to bad boys.

Steve was pulling his shirt on when Bucky and I finally decided to get ourselves dressed. Steve handed me the wipes so we could clean up as well. Bucky and I couldn’t keep our eyes off one another, a smile on both our faces as we helped each other get dressed. Steve watched us from the corner, shaking his head in our direction. Once we were decent, we could hear lots of people talking on the other side of the doors.

“Hey! This is the fire department. Everyone okay in there?” we heard someone ask. I looked from Bucky to Steve, all of us nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Are you here to get us out?” I asked in return.

“Yes, ma’am we are. I need you all to stand back while we try to get this door open, alright?” the firefighter instructed. The three of us did as we were told, Bucky draping his arm around my shoulders. There was a lot of noise that followed; metal upon metal, a motor starting and whirring, and then the sounds of heavy doors being pulled open. The firefighters got the doors open a bit, and then Bucky and Steve joined them in pushing the door open. Once it was opened, I was sent out first, followed by Bucky and then Steve.

“Thank you gentlemen. You saved the day,” I cheered. The firemen all smiled and waved me off.

“Thank you, ma’am, but the pleasure is all ours. It’s not everyday we get to swoop in and save Captain America and his best friend, Sergeant Barnes,” the lead fireman bragged. He and his men all chuckled, Bucky and Steve hanging their heads in shame before joining in with them.

“Thanks fellas. I think we’re gonna escort this young lady home, and then we’re going to turn in for the night as well,” Bucky replied. The three of us began to walk down the hallway towards the stairs. We had gone up a flight when a good looking dark-skinned man came bounding down the hallway, coming to a halt in front of us and gasping for breath.

“Steve, Bucky, I’m sorry it took so long,” he panted, bending over to catch his breath. “I tried getting ahold of the manager, but his phone was busy.” He straightened up and approached them. “You guys ok?” he asked. Steve and Bucky looked at each other before turning to look at me, a grin on both their faces.

“Oh yeah, we’re great,” Steve replied, gesturing at me. “You’ve got a great neighbor here, Sam. Very hospitable.” Sam turned to me in surprise.

“Oh really? You’re….5A, right?” he asked, extending his hand out for me to shake.

“5E, actually. 5A moved out a while back,” I corrected, returning his handshake.

“Gotcha. Well, Cap, Tin Man. You guys wanna come on up to my place and watch the game?” Sam asked them. “You’re welcome to join us 5E,” he added.

“No thanks. I’m gonna head to my place,” I answered. I began to walk down the hall when I turned back to wave at them. Steve and Sam returned the wave, but Bucky looked conflicted, looking back and forth between his friends and me.

“You know what, I’m gonna make sure she gets home safe,” he explained, glancing at me for a moment before looking back at them. “And make sure that there aren’t any bad guys waiting in her living room, or kitchen, or bathroom, or her bedroom,” he added on, a sly smile crossing his face. Bucky turned back and ran up to me, sweeping me off my feet and running to my door.


End file.
